Flower Gleam and Glow
by 13bookworm
Summary: Lord Milori has kidnapped Queen Clarion after being attacked in order to keep her safe. Queen Ravenna takes over Pixie Hollow, leading to Vidia becoming the lone minister of the seasons and the old ones disappearing. All she does is terrorize the winter fairies, that is until Tinkerbell comes along.


Flower gleam and glow…

Clarion stood in the dark shaking, staring at the door. She was terrified and she could feel the heat of worry radiating off of her. Her glow was dimmed to the point where you could barely see her. Something was in the room with her and she didn't know what. Clarion could hear the footsteps of someone moving across the room. She couldn't stay calm, "Please! Don't come any closer!"

A hand suddenly covered her mouth and she screamed into it. "Shh, shh," a voice whispered to her. Milori. Clarion was relieved that it was him.

"Milori, help! I'm terrified! She's going to kill them!"

"No, no, no! It's alright, " his voice suddenly changed, "I'm only going to kill him."

Clarion realized what was happening and pushed herself away from _her_, but then she was shoved to the ground. Pain shot up her arm as she tried to brace herself. When she tried to sit up the pain intensified, "Ahh!"

"You're so gullible. Really, I mean, all I had to do was use his voice," _her _voice started changing to Milori's, and then the ministers', and Fairy Mary's, "It was just too easy! You know your little prince had come to save you." She paused a moment.

"Milori!" Clarion mumbled.

"Ah yes, Milori, that was his name."

"W- what have you done to him!"

"It's not what I've done, it's what I'm about to." Milori was suddenly pulled into a path of light. He was gagged and his hands were tied behind his back. His eyes met hers and he started screaming as he tried to move closer to her, but a rope suddenly wrapped around his neck and tightened. Milori started choking as he was pulled back into the light.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!"

So _she_ stopped and watched Milori fall down to the ground. "It was so easy to capture the great Lord of Winter. I found this pathetic filth attacking my soldiers, but a fairy without wings is very vulnerable. He would have wiped them out if I hadn't caught him."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Clarion was officially trying to hold back tears.

Milori continued to struggle and managed to remove the cloth from his mouth, "Clarion, no, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine."

"Don't lie to her, isn't a relationship supposed to be about honesty, oh wait, no, they're based upon lies… and pain." _She_ took out a dagger and stabbed Milori's side.

"Ahh!" he screamed in pain as she removed the blade.

"Ha ha ha!"_ she _laughed as _she_ exited the room.

"Milori!" Clarion cried as she crawled closer, but then she saw the blood. She felt like she was going to be sick. Clarion couldn't stand the crimson liquid! Then she fainted, passed out on the floor.

* * *

><p>Milori awoke to the sudden cry of his name. Clarion was lying beside him, in bed, crying, but asleep. He held his hand to her cheek and she woke up instantly, "Milori?" He sat up, but wavered slightly. "Milori, are you okay?" she sat up beside him. You could see the scar on his side from where the dagger had pierced through his skin. He still felt pain there and he had to have injections. His liver was shattered and it was only the injections that were keeping him alive.<p>

"I'm fine, but what about you? Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Clarion, you were screaming. You had that dream again didn't you?"

She nodded and started crying as she leaned into his chest. He felt bad that every night she would have the same nightmare over and over again. If they didn't have to sleep he would stay up with her all night every night. The only thing that was worse than this was that she would get intense headaches whenever a new fairy comes to Pixie Hollow. She's been away from the tree for so long, it kills her.

"It's like seeing you die in my head, all because I was scared."

"No, no, no, it's not your fault. Look, you did all you could. Just because your fear of blood got in your way, doesn't mean that things would have been any different. And you know what, I'm okay with that, because you are amazing and I love you. I don't think I could live without you, knowing that I could have saved you."

She stopped crying and wiped her eyes, "I love you too."

"Come on, get dressed and we'll go and get breakfast."

Downstairs a the table was set and piled with french toast and pancakes. They were sitting with the Keeper and a handful of other fairies. Everything was calm and seemingly happy as they all chatted about who knows what. Suddenly Milori winced and held his side where his scar was. It was brief and then he was alright. No one seemed to notice. Then he started to cough. "Milori, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm- fine"

Huge bells started to ring throughout the castle. Everyone immediately stood up and went into the thrown room. Milori sat down with Clarion by his side. The front doors opened and a seed came floating in as a dust keeper sprinkled pixie dust on it. A young fairy suddenly appeared, "Hello?"

"Good morning!" Milori stood up, "Welcome to the Winter Woods."

"What is this place?"

"You're in the ice palace," the Keeper replied.

"Who are all of you?"

"I am the Lord of Winter, he is the Keeper, and this fairy right here is Queen Clarion."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm… I'm… Do any of you know my name?"

"Your name is Periwinkle."

"Wow, cool! Wait, how did you know that?"

"We've been waiting for you."

"Now, it's time for you to chose your talent."

"I have a talent?"

"Every fairy does. Now, a series of objects shall appear before you, pick one of them and we'll see what happens." With the wave of his hand, blocks of ice appeared. Along with a leaf, a shard of ice, and a pile of snow. Peri went for the ice first and picked it up, a layer of white spread across it. She dropped it and it shattered on the ground. Peri looked up worried, but Milori stood there with a smile on his face. He nodded to her and she continued. When Peri poked the leaf lightly, another layer of white appeared.

The fairies around the room began to clap, "Congratulations!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You are a frost fairy."

"The Keeper will teach you how to use your talent."

"Come on, to the library!" Dewey and Peri then disappeared outside.

"He's enthusiastic," Clarion remarked.

"He loves new arrivals," Milori replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: A new fairy is brought to Pixie Hollow as well. No one's allowed near the border, but this fairy is very curious and crosses. What will happen when she is caught by some guards?<strong>


End file.
